


Des trucs à faire entre amies

by malurette



Category: Lou !
Genre: BD verse, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Preteens, Schoolgirls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Il y en a, des tas de possibilités, pour s'occuper ensemble. Reste à choisir laquelle. Mais pour Lou et Mina, douze ans, les choses sont en train de changer.





	Des trucs à faire entre amies

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des trucs à faire entre amies  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lou!  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lou et Mina, plus Karine, Marie-Émilie, et mention rapide de leurs mecs respectifs  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julien Neel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « urban spaces » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’au tome 4 ~~et puis la suite je préfère ne pas trop y repenser~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Lou et Mina, douze ans, ne jouent plus à la poupée et n’ont pas encore commencé sérieusement à envisager de jouer avec des garçons. Les voilà à un âge charnière où elles ne sont déjà plus des petites filles mais ne sont pas encore tout à fait des jeunes filles. Le moment est venu de redéfinir leurs goûts, leurs attentes.  
Elles se connaissent depuis toujours ou presque, d’aussi loin qu’elles se souviennent : depuis la crêche. Elles plaisantent en disant qu’elles sont meilleures amies parce que personne d’autre n’arrive à les supporter, et elles ne supportent pas d’être seules, alors autant que ça soit à deux.  
La meilleure amie de Lou ne sera pas toujours sa mère. Elles ont toujours été très, très complices, du fait de leur différence d’âge plus petite que la moyenne, d’avoir grandi et mûri ensemble, parfois elles ont l’impression qu’elles sont plus comme des sœurs que comme une mère et sa fille, mais au final, leurs liens sont toujours ce qu’ils sont.  
C’est important pour des filles de cet âge de passer du temps ensemble, entre amies choisies et pas juste avec leurs familles respectives. 

Lou et Mina ne savent pas encore comment les choses vont changer, mais elles tiennent à essayer de s’amuser autrement.  
Dire un peu du mal des autres gens par exemple ça n’est pas si drôle. Essayer de caser la mère de Lou avec le voisin, au bout d’un moment où ces boulets se traînent trop, elles ne peuvent plus rien faire de plus. Mina préfère ne pas parler de ses parents pour le moment. Elle ne trouve pas les mots pour rien comme son père lui manque. Lou raconte ce garçon de l’immeuble d’en face qu’elle observe depuis des années. Elle n’est pas encore bien sûre de ce qu’elle éprouve, elle croit être amoureuse, mais à douze ans comment savoir, surtout quand elle traîne ça sans grand changement depuis qu’elle n’en avait que quatre ? Elle garde toujours Tristant comme un jardin secret.  
Depuis qu’avec Mina elle ne fréquente plus les jardins publics… elles ont passé l’âge de ça aussi. En revanche, elles se mettent à explorer la ville : le champ des possibles sur le quartier s’est élargi depuis qu’elles sont au collège. Elles sont encore trop jeunes, trop sérieuses et trop naïves à la fois pour envisager de sécher les cours, mais sur le chemin du retour, ou le samedi après-midi, elles ont le droit d’aller plus loin et toutes seules – enfin, à deux – désormais sans que leurs mères s’en inquiètent. 

Elles écument les centres commerciaux et critiquent la mode qui ne leur plaît pas, surtout à Lou, et se lamentent sur celle qui leur plaît sans être abordable, surtout Mina. Elles ont assez d’argent de poche pour un cinéma de temps en temps, reste à choisir quel genre de film. Là encore, elles se rendent compte que leurs goûts se modifient, qu’elles ne sont plus sûres de rien, et les disputes menacent quand elles n’arrievent pas à se mettre d’accord et se moquent un peu trop vertement des suggestions l’une de l’autre. Les dessins animés ? Elles ont passé l’âge. Les films d’action pleins d’explosions ? Mais ils n’ont pas de scenario, c’est juste abrutissant. Les romances ? Ohlala côté désert scénaristique c’est encore pire… 

Puis vient le moment où elles sont gênées d’y aller à deux. Heureusement finalement qu’elles peuvent inviter en plus d’autres copines, leur petite bande de bizarroïdes, maintenant qu’elles s’entendent à quatre. L’année de la quatrième aura décidémment été celle des grands changements !  
Passées les premières jalousies, les découvertes, le grand été de folie… Lou, Mina, Karine et Marie-Émilie ne diront pas qu’elles sont désormais inséparables, mais elles trouvent qu’elles se complètent bien et détesteraient devoir prendre de la distance. Évidemment ça devient encore plus compliqué de décider du film, mais elles trouvent toujours à concilier et s’amuser devant.

Et puis sinon il y a toujours d’autres options. Leur ville est vaste et leur quartier suffisamment dynamique pour trouver à y faire. Elles peuvent aller se faire un bowling, ou bien, on parle d’un laser game qui devrait ouvrir bientôt : elles pourraient peut-être tenter l’expérience.  
(Si c’est pas trop cher. Marie-Machin a du fric à ne savoir qu’en faire, mais c’est celui de ses parents et elle n’aime pas dépendre d’eux quand ses copines sont plus modestes ; pauvre petite fille riche.)  
Après ce fameux été de folie si loin de leur vie normale, où la chasse aux garçons s’est changée en un étrange chassé-croisé, pas un fiasco, mais quelque chose de juste bizarre, tellement bizarre… 

Elles aiment se retrouvent entre elles, chez elles, repousser peu à peu les limites de leur nouveau monde, et oublier un peu le reste pour s’éclater. Enfin zut, faut profiter d’être jeune, et pas que pour l’amour : l’amitié c’est bien aussi, et le fun ! Ça n’est pas le moment de finir au fond du cimetière des autobus, pour aucune d’elles !!  



End file.
